Platform structures may be configured to support cellular antennas. These structures may be attached to surfaces, such as building roofs at a cellular site. These structures may be permanently or semi-permanently attached to such the surface, making them difficult to adjust once installed. To modify an existing structure, certain zoning and leasing or usage issues must generally be resolved, as well as the coordination of multiple contractors and service personal.